crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.69: Parasitism (3)
' Chapter 69': As soon as Ersha and Seere walk past Neal and Carne, Ersha turns her head to have a second look at Neal. Seere asks Ersha what is wrong, and she replies, "Nothing". Ersha is looking at Neal's blue hair. Since he is next to Carne, she presumes that the boy should be part of the student council. She then concludes that it is highly unlikely that he is her missing brother. As Ersha and Seere continue to walk in the opposite direction of Neal and Carne, a fortune telling card that says "The Hanged Man" falls from Ersha's pocket. Meanwhile, Sai continues to use his 'detection' ability to investigate for reminisces of Nergal's ability, with Setz by his side. Sai says that Nergal's ability can't be properly detected, because the regional noble's ability level is too high. He then speculates that Nergal's familiars wasn't destroyed when Setz clawed them. He steps on Nergal's now ripped card and says that Nergal may have inserted another power into this card medium, such as magic. Setz asks if the card is useless now and Sai replies that the strange thing is that although the card power disappeared, it is unknown if the power in it was destroyed or if it slipped out. In case the power wasn't destroyed, Sai suggest to be cautious, since it is difficult to interfere with the realm of abilities by the use of magic. Setz agrees, and decides that the student council will patrol in groups. At the school courtyard, an infuriated Lark complains to Bathory how Neal's rude attitude has ruined his mood. To Lark's suprise, Bathory tells him that Neal was actually acting nice this time, considering his general behaviour. She further explains that the recent atmosphere in the student council is quite cold, with Carne's depression at its peak. She goes on to say, "They're so hostile to each other even though they use the same room." Hearing this, Lark is left dumbfounded, believing that it is Carne and Setz that share a room. Bathory clairfies that Neal and Setz are the ones who share a room. She then teases Lark about him imagening Carne and Setz sharing a room. She giggles while saying that, even if they were sharing a room, since they are engaged. Lark yells that, despite that, they are still minors. Bathory then says that she doesn't know how much affection the engaged couple holds for each other. She says that the two of them won't give her a chance to peak into their dreams and wonders what Carne and Setz could be hiding. After saying this, as if she is talking to her self, she turns and hugs Lark and affectionately tells him that he isn't allowed to hide anything from her. Lark, surprised, tells her that if sometone is hiding something, it is she, while thinking that she wants her to get off him. As Neal and Carne continue their patrol, they arrive behind the freshmen building. Carne, who has been following Neal, anxiously so far, proposes to go back and asks if they have to patrol even at this place. Neal ignores her and continues walking. Suddenly, a mysterious black smoke appears behind Carne and she screams Neal's name. Category:Chapters